Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -61\% \times 1 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -61\% = -\dfrac{61}{100} $ $ 1 = \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{61}{100} \times \dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{61}{100} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{-61 \times 1 } {100 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{61}{100} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = -\dfrac{61}{100} $